Akuma
by X-FanFicX
Summary: Akuma Tenshi, dit le Diable Ange , jeune fille de 17ans, enlevée il y a quelques mois par Kazuya Mishima pour en faire une de ses disciples les mieux entraînée. Ce dernier organise le plus grand tournoi d'art martiaux, que seule l'entreprise Mishima a créé. Réunissant des dizaines de combattants. Seule but pour Akuma : devenir maître en art martial.
1. Prologue & Chapter 1 : L'avant tournoi

Prologue :

Il y a quelques mois, la disparition d'une jeune fille a fait polémique dans le monde industriel et technologique. Elle aurait été enlevée par un groupe reconnu mondialement, du nom du « Groupe G », plus connu avec le nom de la G-Corporation. Il s'agit d'une multinationale, dirigée par Kazuya Mishima. Un pur démon, en chair et en os. L'enlèvement a été dirigé par lui, son but étant d'enlever une jeune fille afin de la former comme une machine à tuer. Qu'il utiliserait pour le prochain tournoi d'arts martiaux, qui sera organisé dans quelques mois. La jeune demoiselle répondait au nom d'Akuma. Dit le « démon ». Elle avait les yeux d'une ravissante et sublime couleur turquoise, ses cheveux bruns étaient ornés d'une mèche cuivrée. D'une humeur toujours rayonnante, et joyeuse. Elle n'étudiait que très rarement, préférant s'amuser. C'est lors d'une soirée comme celle-ci, qu'elle a fait SA rencontre, et qu'elle a été enlevée. Même si pour elle, elle n'a jamais vraiment été enlevée. Et ceci est son histoire. Akuma Tenshi. 17 ans, et déjà maître en art martial style Mishima.

Chapitre I l'avant-tournoi : 

Akuma s'était endormie depuis bien longtemps, dans la chambre que Kazuya-sama lui avait attribué à son arrivée au mois de Décembre. Enroulée dans des draps de soie noire, surveillée par des caméras dispersées un peu partout dans la chambre. Bien que très bien gardé par les hommes du dirigeant.  
Il était près de 3heures du matin, quand Mishima l'avait enlevé de la boîte de nuit miteuse, où elle traînait habituellement le samedi soir avec ses amis. Ce soir là, ils sont rentrés sans elle, trop bourrés pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait disparut. Ce ne fut que la semaine d'après, que la presse a publié sa disparition, provoquant une petite querelle entre plusieurs gangs, tous accusés de l'avoir enlevée ou tuée. Seulement, elle est toujours en vie, et très en forme. Tout aussi physiquement que moralement.  
A son réveil, le lendemain matin, elle était dans une chambre semblable à celle d'un hôpital. Elle pouvait se lever si elle le voulait, faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Mais à une condition, qu'elle ne sorte pas du bâtiment.  
Maintenant, elle vit dans ce bâtiment, et a été formée pour les arts martiaux style Mishima. En quelques mois, elle est devenue LA meilleure élève de Kazuya. Elle le prend plus comme un ami, que pour son mentor. Ils ont créé une relation assez proche en si peu de temps. La jeune fille travaillait jour et nuit pour arriver à la hauteur de son maître.  
Vers 5heure 30, elle se réveilla brusquement, trempée de sueur. La respiration anormalement rapide. Akuma reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller en soupirant, avant de sursauter en voyant Kazuya l'observer. Collé à l'embrasure de la porte.

« Je déteste quand vous faites ça… murmura-t-elle.  
-Le tournoi commence dans une semaine. Commences à t'entraîner plus tôt aujourd'hui. Affirma le brun, croisant les bras.  
-Je ne serais pas prête, pas en si peu de temps. Et vous le savez Mishima-sama.  
-Tu te sous-estimes Akuma. Tu as atteins un très haut niveau en quelques mois seulement.  
-Parce que je m'entraîne avec quelqu'un qui est plus fort que moi. Participer au tournoi, signifie me mesurer à des… Plus faibles. Grogna la brune, en se redressant sur les genoux.  
-Tu participeras, et tu gagneras. En te battant contre tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de ta route… Moi, y compris. Confirma Kazuya, en s'approchant d'elle.  
-Vous ?! Je ne gagnerais jamais contre vous. Si j'y arrive, c'est un coup de chance. Avoua la gamine, faisant légèrement la moue en baissant les yeux.  
-Cesses de te comporter comme une enfant… susurra-t-il, en prenant son menton entre son pouce et son index, avant de lui remonter, il reprit en partant. Vas t'entraîner.  
-Mais c'est trop tôt pour moi ! Et vous le savez ! Insista la jeune fille.  
-Prends ça comme un défi, alors ! Cria-t-il, arrivé dans le couloir, après avoir fermé la porte. »

Akuma Tenshi soupira, et se laissa retomber en arrière. Fixant le plafond de ses yeux turquoise. Elle finit par se relever, et prit un sac remplie d'affaire de sport. Elle enfila rapidement un short en jean et un débardeur, puis des socquettes blanches, avant de mettre ses baskets. Une paire de baskets Ikaz Puma noire. Elle sortie de la chambre, après avoir baillé plusieurs fois, et se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement. Elle sourit en voyant Kazuya, en tenue de combat, dans son pantalon blanc orné d'une flamme bleue et dorée sur la partie gauche, s'entraîner. Elle rentra dans les vestiaires, et sortie son jogging Panzeri coupé à la jambe droite, ainsi qu'un autre débardeur. De couleur blanc. Elle s'attacha les cheveux, et parti rejoindre son maître pour l'entraînement. Kazuya lui lança un bâton, et s'exclama.

« Il n'y aura pas que des arènes fermées. Il faudra te battre avec ce que tu pourras trouver. »

Aussitôt qu'il eut finit sa phrase, il attaqua la jeune fille, qui para le coup sans aucune difficulté. Quoique légèrement surprise. Elle donna un coup de pied circulaire dans les côtes de son mentor, avant de relancer une attaque avec le bâton qu'elle tenait fermement d'une main. Il la contra facilement et lui donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, la faisant saigner à la lèvre. Elle en cracha le sang qui y coulait, et relança de puissantes attaques bâtonnées, accompagnées par des enchaînements de technique que Mishima lui a enseignée. Elle lui infligea un coup de pied sauté au niveau du cou, mais il lui attrapa la cheville. Elle se servit de son avant-bras comme appuis, posant son pied gauche dessus, pour se dégager sèchement de son emprise. Retombant un peu plus loin, après avoir exécuter un salto arrière. Un semblant de sourire se dessina sur le visage de Kazuya, et Akuma en profita pour le faire tomber au sol, plaquant ses genoux contre ses épaules pour l'empêcher de bouger. Elle lâcha un petit rire, complètement essoufflée.

« J'ai gagné…  
-Tu crois ça… ? Lança-t-il. »

Il se retourna brusquement, la plaçant sous lui. Son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Pour une raison inconnue, la jeune fille ne put se résoudre à ne pas rougir sous cette situation. Elle reprit calmement son souffle, alors que Mishima-sama se relevait. Tendant sa main pour aider la jeune fille à faire de même. Elle la saisit doucement, et se leva avec son aide. Reprenant une couleur de peau normale, jusqu'à ce qu'il approche à nouveau son visage du sien. Gardant sa main dans la sienne. Akuma rougit une nouvelle fois, se mordant la lèvre. Un garde se racla brusquement la gorge, faisant sursauter la gamine.

« Certains des participants sont arrivés, M. Mishima.  
-Bien, fit-il en guise de réponse, se dégageant doucement de la jeune fille, qui retourna à son entraînement.  
-Jin Kazama est parmi eux… Reprit l'homme de sa garde personnelle, s'inclinant devant lui, comme s'il s'excusait.  
-Il est donc venu… murmura Kazuya avec un large sourire, presque diabolique sur le visage. »

Akuma écoutait discrètement la conversation, elle aurait enfin la chance de rencontrer Jin Kazama lors du tournoi. Elle avait tellement entendu parler de lui, et de sa puissance, elle soupira et arrêta son entraînement un petit moment. Elle finit par se rapprocher de son mentor, et lâcha sèchement.

« Je veux le battre.  
-Pas au premier tour Akuma. Tu dois encore t'améliorer si tu veux le battre. Répliqua Kazuya.  
-Je peux le battre, et je le ferais. Quitte à apprendre quelques arts martiaux supplémentaires en une semaine. Je peux le faire, et vous le savez.  
-Tu es beaucoup trop ambitieuse Akuma-san. Avoua le quadragénaire en posant ses mains sur ses épaules, il reprit ensuite, mais tu l'es trop pour gagné contre lui au premier tour. Continues de t'entraîner, on en reparlera plus tard. »

Akuma pesta et dégagea ses épaules de ses bras dans un violent geste, le faisant reculer d'un pas. Elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires, et se déshabilla afin de prendre une douche chaude. Quand elle eut finie, elle sortie de la douche, et s'enroula dans une longue serviette noire, qu'elle resserra au niveau de sa poitrine, avant de donner un violent coup de poing dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo. Elle serra son poing, du sang coulant doucement de ses phalanges, s'enfonçant les ongles dans la paume de sa main. La jeune fille fouilla dans les placards et en sortie un rouleau de bandage, qu'elle entoura autour de sa main pour protéger sa blessure. Elle soupira et s'assit à côté de son sac. Akuma ferma les yeux en soufflant un moment, et finit par les rouvrir pour pouvoir s'habiller. Elle remit son short en jean après avoir enfilé ses sous-vêtements, et retira la serviette mouillée de son corps pour pouvoir mettre son débardeur par-dessus son soutien-gorge noir. Elle se leva du banc et prit le sac pour le poser sur ses épaules, puis sortie de la salle d'entraînement en adressant quelques regards à son mentor. Elle remonta vers sa chambre, et s'arrêta net en voyant Jin. Akuma serra les poings et se fit violence pour ne pas l'attaquer par derrière, étant donné que Kazuya lui avait interdit de se battre contre lui. Il avançait lentement, accompagné par un autre jeune homme, un rouquin. Elle soupira fortement, et les bouscula brusquement avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. Claquant violemment la porte. Elle entendit un morceau de la conversation, et ne put s'empêcher de sortir de la pièce où elle venait d'entrer, après avoir lancé son sac sur son lit.

« Ce n'est pas la fille qui a disparut il y a quatre mois ?! S'étouffa le rouquin, les yeux ronds.  
-Je crois bien que si. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait i…  
-Ce que je fais ici… ? Je vis ici. C'est tout. Intervint la brune en sortant de la chambre.  
-Mais pourquoi tu es là ? demanda Jin, un sourcil levé.  
-Mishima m'entraîne…  
-Et ça lui apporte quoi ?! Non sérieux, qu'est-ce que ça peut lui rapporter d'entraîner une fillette ?! Rigola le rouquin, en la coupant  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre de savoir ce qu'il peut rapporter ?! J'ai choisi de rester. Il ne m'y oblige pas. Répondit froidement la brune, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
-Sérieusement Akuma, si c'est bien ton nom, pourquoi tu veux te battre pour lui au tournoi ? Questionna le brun, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils  
-Qui t'as dit que je me battais pour lui ? Je me bats parce que j'en ai envie. Pas parce qu'on me le demande. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui obéit au doigt et à l'œil à n'importe qui. Et surtout pas à celui qui m'a «enlevée». Avoua Akuma, en essayant de garder son calme. »

Tenshi se retourna en entendant des pas derrière elle, elle retourna son attention sur les deux jeunes hommes qui se tenaient devant elle, avant que la personne, qui était Kazuya, prenne la parole.

« On en reparlera plus tard… leur murmura-t-elle, avant de tourner la tête vers son mentor, les bras toujours croisés, un problème ?  
-Je vois que tu as fait la rencontre de Jin, et de son ami.  
-Vous voyez bien Mishima. Conclu le rouquin, avec un large sourire insolent.  
-Je peux le battre, même au premier tour. Insista la brune en regardant légèrement dans la direction de Jin.  
-Retournes t'entraîner Akuma. Lâcha-t-il en lançant un regard noir à son fils.  
-Il est 7heures du matin… je m'entraînerais plus tard. Pesta la gamine en tournant vivement la tête vers lui.  
-Vas t'entraîner. Lâcha-t-il plus sèchement.  
-Non ! Je vais «dormir». Fit la jeune fille en adressant un regard discret aux deux jeunes garçons. »

Akuma entra vivement dans la chambre, avant que son mentor ne puisse protester. Il soupira et retourna dans la salle d'entraînement. Aussitôt qu'il soit parti, la jeune Akuma sortie de la pièce. Son short avait laissé place à un pantalon en cuir noir, un sac sur le dos. Les deux garçons, n'ayant pas bougé, la regardèrent, étonnés. Elle leur fit signe de la suivre, et elle les emmena dans une pièce au fond du couloir. Elle s'assit sur la table qu'il y avait, alors que Jin et Hwoarang s'assirent sur les fauteuils. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle rompit le silence, qui commençait peser entre eux trois.

« Allez-y, je vous écoute. Il n'y a pas de caméra dans cette pièce. Vous voulez savoir quoi ?  
-Primo, pourquoi tu restes ici ? Interrogea le rouquin, croisant les bras.  
-C'est ça ou je me retrouve à la rue. Mes parents sont morts il y a douze ans, dans les tours jumelles de New York. Répondit doucement la gamine en baissant les yeux au sol.  
-J'ai pas de deuzio pour le coup… rigola Hwoarang en se massant la nuque.  
-Donc tu étais à un… commença Jin.  
-Non, je me suis tirée avant d'y aller si tu voulais me demander si je suis allée dans un orphelinat. Coupa Akuma avec un petit rire. D'où mon nom, «Akuma». Démon…  
- Et ton nom de famille ? Ce n'est pas Tenshi ? Fit le rouquin en levant un sourcil.  
-Si, c'est ça. Ça veut dire Ange, en japonais. C'est très contradictoire… sourit ironiquement la gamine.  
-Au fait, comment tu sais qu'il n'y a pas de caméras ici ? Avec mon père, faut toujours se méfier. Confia Jin en regardant autour de lui.  
-Regardes dans les coins du plafond. Tu vois des caméras ? Non. Alors tu as ta réponse. Et c'est la meilleure pièce pour être tranquille et pouvoir faire le mur sans être vue. Vous avez vos maillots ? Ironisa-t-elle en ouvrant la seule fenêtre présente.  
-Tu rigoles ? On a une tête à avoir des maillots avec nous ?! S'étouffa le rouquin, en levant un sourcil.  
-Tant pis pour vous. Moi je bouge. »

Les deux garçons se levèrent et regardèrent Akuma, qui sauta par la fenêtre, faisant un magnifique plongeon dans l'eau de la piscine en contrebas. Elle remonta rapidement à la surface, et se changea rapidement avant que la garde n'arrive. Elle jeta un rapide regard à la fenêtre d'où elle venait de sauter, et sourit.  
Le rouquin sourit à cette vue, et se retourna pour sortir, ce sourire arborant toujours son visage. Il murmura.

« Elle est splendide… »

Jin leva un sourcil, et sorti avant lui, après lui avoir fait une tape derrière la tête, ils descendirent le grand escalier, et se rendirent à l'extérieur. Ils virent Akuma, encore au portail. Une fois qu'elle fut au portail, la jeune fille se fit arrêter par Kazuya. Il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur. Les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés, fixant la gamine d'un œil mauvais. Elle lâcha brusquement.

« Quoi ?!  
-Retournes t'entraîner, tout de suite.  
-Non. »

Elle répondit si froidement, qu'elle reçut une violente gifle. Elle le regarda de la même manière que lui alors qu'il partait, retournant à l'intérieur. Elle passa, par habitude, sa langue sur ses lèvres, et pesta en s'apercevant qu'elle saignait de nouveau. Sentant le goût amer du sang dans sa bouche. Elle cracha le sang qu'elle avait dans la bouche au sol, et pesta en faisant demi-tour. Elle essuya le sang qui coulait encore de sa lèvre, d'un geste du revers de la main droite. Et baissa les yeux en voyant Jin et Hwoarang la fixer. Le rouquin attendit que Mishima ait disparut dans les couloirs pour s'approcher de la jeune fille. Elle leva ses yeux turquoise vers lui, un sourcil levé. Il lui tendit un mouchoir, mais elle le repoussa avec un doux et léger sourire. Elle avoua doucement.

« J'ai l'habitude… quand on a vécu toute son enfance dans la rue, on perd vite notre innocence. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne…  
-Tu es trop vulnérable face à lui… Tu devrais te défendre un peu plus. Te balader avec un flingue, on ne sait jamais… fit-il doucement, cherchant son regard.  
-Tu pourrais m'apprendre le Taekwondo en quelques jours… ? demanda-t-elle subitement, lui offrant satisfaction en posant son regard sur ses yeux auburn.  
-Euh… je… Tu me poses une colle là… je n'ai pas l'habitude d'enseigner. Mais pourquoi tu veux apprendre le taekwondo une semaine avant le tournoi ?  
-Mes adversaires savent que j'utilise le karaté style Mishima, mais pas un mélange de karaté Mishima et de taekwondo. Sourit-elle doucement, passant sa langue sur sa blessure, avant de reprendre. J'apprends vite.  
-Dangsin-i halyeoneun gyeong-u. Fit-il dans sa langue.  
-Euh… je ne parle pas coréen… répliqua-t-elle doucement, avec un sourire quasiment gênée.  
-Je pourrais t'apprendre aussi…  
-On va commencer les leçons ? Questionna la gamine en passant de nouveau sa langue sur sa lèvre.  
-Je te suis. »

Hwoarang sourit, et suivit la jeune fille. Jin lui lança un regard moqueur, et croisa les bras. Avant de les suivre à son tour. Elle les mena à un dojo légèrement à l'écart du bâtiment principal. Elle les fit entrer, et alluma les lumières. Les miroirs qu'il y avait dans la pièce étaient tous brisés. Et le rouquin ne put se résigner à demander, avec son air rieur.

« Il y a eu un affrontement ici ou quoi ?!  
-… En quelque sorte. Avoua la jeune fille avant d'enlever son chemisier.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par, «en quelque sorte» ? interrogea le brun, détournant les yeux de sa poitrine.  
-C'est ce qui se passe quand je suis énervée. Répondit-elle en enlevant le bandeau qu'elle portait à sa main, afin de leur montrer.  
-Ok… Bon, on comme…  
-Ce n'est pas un endroit pour s'entraîner Akuma, le dojo est fermé. Coupa une brune d'une vingtaine d'année en longue robe chinoise rouge.  
-Non, il est ouvert Anna, la preuve ! S'il était vraiment fermé, je n'aurais pas pu entrer. Renchérit la jeune fille, en levant les bras avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches.  
-Je doute qu'il apprécie que tu sois en leur compagnie, avoua Anna Williams, en désignant les deux jeunes hommes du menton.  
-Je fréquente qui je veux, où je veux, quand je veux. Mishima n'est pas mon père. Et encore moins un ami. Cracha Akuma, levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Je ne suis pas venue pour te couver. Le tournoi se déroulera en équipe de deux. Et tu m'as été assignée. Lança la femme, avec un traître sourire.  
-Génial ! Ironisa Tenshi. »

Anna sortie la seconde suivante, alors qu'Akuma pestait. Elle frappa violemment d'un coup de pied circulaire, l'un des sacs suspendus au plafond par une barre métallique. Le sac arriva au fond de la pièce avec un bruit sourd, signe de son déplacement et de son arrivée. Jin commença à s'entraîner de son côté, alors que le rouquin s'approchait de la jeune fille, pour qu'ils commencent l'apprentissage.


	2. Chapter 2 : Premier combat

Une semaine est passée, et la jeune fille a atteint un assez bon niveau au Taekwondo, avec Hwoarang comme professeur. Ils s'entraînaient nuit et jour tous les deux, des fois sans aucune interruption. En ces quelques jours, ces deux personnes s'étaient vraiment rapprochées.  
Le rouquin faisait équipe avec son maître, Baek Do San. Alors que Jin devait faire équipe avec Nina Williams. La sœur d'Anna, la coéquipière d'Akuma. Sauf que la brune ne comptait pas faire équipe avec elle. Oh ça non, Akuma en vie, jamais elle ne ferait équipe avec la brune Williams.  
Akuma Tenshi entra brusquement dans le bureau de son mentor, et s'assit directement dans l'un des fauteuils en face de son bureau, sans faire attention à la brune Williams. Elle lâcha, en pestant.

« Il est hors de question que je fasse équipe avec elle.  
-Tu ne discutes pas. Tu fais équipe avec elle, point. Cracha Kazuya sans lever les yeux de ses dossiers.  
-Non.  
-C'est drôle, depuis que tu es ici, tu n'as pas dit une seule fois « oui ». Rigola Anna, en s'asseyant sur le bureau de Mishima.  
-Je n'ai pas sonné la pom pom girl de service à ce que je sache. Pesta Akuma en s'enfonçant dans son siège, avec un large sourire.  
-Akuma, sors d'ici. Gronda Mishima en se redressant brusquement, cognant son bureau de son poing droit.  
-Joh-ayo. Lança Akuma en se levant. »

Elle adressa un regard à Anna, qui lui adressa un large sourire, elle ouvrit doucement la porte, et la claqua avant de partir. Elle entra dans le dojo, soi-disant fermé, et sourit en voyant Hwoarang s'entraîner. Elle se colla contre l'embrasure de l'arche, qui menait au vestiaire. Croisant les bras, souriant pour elle toute seule, avant de baisser les yeux. Elle finit par se retourner et entra dans le vestiaire, pour se changer. Elle enfila un simple jogging sans marque spécifique après avoir enlevé ses Ikaz noire et son jean. Elle retira ensuite son t-shirt et resta en soutien-gorge un moment, avant de mettre une simple veste moulante blanche. Elle collait tellement à sa peau, qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle ne portait rien dessous. Akuma souffla et retourna dans la salle où Hwoarang s'entraînait à son art. Elle s'avança vers lui, et il se retourna brusquement, lançant une succession de coup de pied qu'elle évita rapidement. Avant de parer par un combo de coup de poing, au style Mishima. Il rattrapa ses poignets et tenta de faire une prise, la jeune fille se retira sèchement en lui infligeant deux coups de pieds, un dans le tibia et l'autre sur le haut du torse. Il perdit légèrement son équilibre, et se rattrapa en lançant un coup de pied dans son genou droit. Elle se rattrapa à son gilet de Taekwondo, l'entraînant avec elle dans sa chute. Elle se redressa rapidement, tombant sur lui en plaçant ses genoux contre ses épaules.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu arrives à un si haut niveau en quelques jours… avoua doucement Hwoarang, avec un sourire en coin.  
-J'ai du talent pour apprendre. Sourit Akuma, plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de la tête du jeune homme.  
-J'ai remarqué ouais… fit-il, en baissant les yeux le long de son cou puis de sa poitrine. »

La jeune fille sourit un peu plus, et embrassa doucement et furtivement sa joue, avant de se relever et d'aider le rouquin à faire de même. Elle s'apprêta à s'entraîner de son côté, mais le jeune homme la retint par le bras. Elle se retourna vers lui, et leva un sourcil.

« Quoi… ?  
-Contre qui tu te bats en premier… ? demanda-t-il, semblant s'inquiéter.  
-Les Law. Le père et le fils. Anna s'en chargera. Lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire.  
-Il a refusé. Constata Hwoarang. On se bat contre Eddy Gordo et sa protégée, Christie je crois.  
-Ouais, Monteiro. Avoua Akuma en baissant les yeux.  
-Akuma… ? Ça ne va pas… ? S'inquiéta-t-il en la voyant baisser les yeux.  
-Marshall, il est fort ?  
-Il utilise le Jet Kun Do. C'est tout ce que je sais, je ne l'ai jamais affronté lors des tournois précédents. Tu gagneras. Confia-t-il avant de lui remonter le menton.  
-Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Le tournoi commence ce soir. J'ai l'habitude des combats de rues, pas des tournois… fit-elle doucement en détournant le regard.  
-ça se passera bien… Tu as bien réussit à me battre. Rigola le rouquin.  
-Tu retenais tes coups, ça ne compte pas. Renchérit la jeune fille, faisant légèrement la moue.  
-Ce n'est pas faux, mais vu que le tournoi commence ce soir. Je préfère ne pas…  
-Hwoarang ! S'exclama une personne, du même age que Kazuya.  
-Maître ? Demanda calmement Hwoarang en s'inclinant devant lui.  
-Le grand Baek Do San. Un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Sourit la jeune apprentie du jeune rouquin.  
-De même, et vous êtes ?  
-Akuma Tenshi. Maître en karaté style Mishima… avoua-t-elle en baissant brusquement la tête, s'inclinant devant lui.  
-Ce n'est pas un problème, je vous rassure. Fit le maître en posant une main sur son épaule pour la rassurer.  
-Un conseil contre Eddy et Christie, jouez au ventre et dans les jambes. Ils ne se servent que très rarement de leurs poings. Conseilla Akuma, avec un petit sourire.  
-Jouez en hauteur et en bas avec Marshall et Forest. Sourit-il à son tour. Utilisez les techniques que mon disciple vous a apprit  
-C'est noté. Je vous remercie de votre…  
-C'est normal. Avoua Baek en la coupant d'un geste de la main. »

Akuma sourit, et partie du dojo afin de prendre une douche. Ceci fait, elle décida de rendre une petite visite à sa chère coéquipière pour le tournoi. Bien sûr, Anna était toujours dans les pattes de Kazuya. Alors elle savait où chercher. Elle se dirigea donc vers son bureau, et y entra doucement. Il n'y avait personne. Enfin du moins, c'est ce qu'Akuma croyait. Elle entendit un bruit qui la fit sursauter, la porte claqua derrière elle, et découvrit Anna. Celle-ci lâcha.

« Tu cherches quelque chose peut-être Akuma ?  
-Il faudrait qu'on arrive à discuter calmement toutes les deux tu ne crois pas ? Confia la jeune fille, posant une main sur sa hanche.  
-Quelle mouche t'as piqué tout d'un coup…  
-On fait équipe. Autant qu'on s'entende. Et j'ai des tuyaux pour Law. Continua Akuma en croisant les bras.  
-Je t'écoute.  
-Il faut jouer en hauteur avec eux. Et en bas. Si on les attaque au niveau du ventre, on va vite perdre le contrôle.  
-Et où tu as appris ça petite ?! S'étouffa Anna, avec son rire.  
-C'est pratique d'avoir des amis. Avoua la brune.  
-Ton seul problème, c'est que je doute que Kazuya apprécie que tu sortes avec Hwoarang, mais j'avoue qu'il est mignon quand même… fit Anna, en se mordant intérieurement la lèvre.  
-Je ne sors pas avec Anna.  
-Qui sort avec qui ? Demanda Kazuya en entrant, fronçant les sourcils.  
-Aku…  
-Personne. Coupa brusquement Akuma, lançant un regard assassin à la brune Williams.  
-Vous n'aurez pas à vous supporter longtemps, c'est le seul combat en équipe de deux. Après c'est chacun pour soi. Lâcha Mishima, s'asseyant à son bureau.  
-Et je peux savoir avec qui vous êtes ? Questionna Akuma, gardant les bras croisés, en tournant son regard vers lui.  
-Avec Bruce. Fit-il en levant les yeux vers elle.  
-Joh-ayo. Répondit-elle en coréen, fixant son œil rouge.  
-Un problème Akuma ?  
-Non, aucun. Je vais m'entraîner. Fit-elle, prête à se retourner.  
-Laisses-nous Anna. »

La brune Williams sortit sans protester, laissant la jeune fille avec Kazuya. Elle se raidit légèrement, le voyant se lever pour s'avancer vers elle. Elle serra les dents au moment où il approcha ses mains de ses hanches, commençant à glisser ses lèvres dans son cou. Il chuchota à son oreille.

« Ne me mens pas Akuma…  
-Qui vous a dit que je mentais…? Gronda-t-elle en se dégageant de lui.  
-Ne joues pas à ça avec moi. Pesta Kazuya, en la rattrapant par le bras.  
-Je ne joue pas avec vo…  
-M. Mishima ? Intervient Bruce, entrant dans la pièce. C'est important.  
-Sors. Lâcha le brun à la gamine. »

Elle ne se fit pas prier, et sortie rapidement. Elle resta pourtant devant la porte, et écouta un morceau de leur conversation. Elle en avait l'air d'être le sujet.

« Elle s'entraîne avec les coréens, et apprend leur technique.  
-Elle apprend donc le taekwondo… Elle va être plus dure à battre que prévu. Mets la contre Yoshimitsu et Kunimitsu. On va voir comment elle se débrouille face aux deux membres du clan Manji, et interdis à Anna de combattre. »

Akuma partie brusquement, et se rendit au dojo où était Hwoarang et son maître. Ils levèrent les yeux vers elle, et froncèrent les sourcils. Elle reprit son souffle et lâcha en levant les bras.

«Je me bats contre Yoshimitsu et Kunimitsu. Deux membres du clan Manji. Kazuya va interdire à Anna de se battre. Je suis foutue…  
-C'est qui cette Kunimitsu ?! S'étouffa le rouquin.  
-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?!  
-Akuma, calmez-vous… essaya Baek en faisant un geste de la main. Yoshimitsu est un Ninja, il est assez facile à battre, il vous suffit de ne pas le laisser vous toucher.  
-Il se bat avec un sabre… intervint Hwoarang en retournant légèrement son maître vers lui.  
-Tu as les mots pour rassurer Hwoarang. Cracha Akuma, en pestant. Comment vous voulez que je les batte, s'ils sont tous les deux avec un sabre.  
-Tu sais te battre avec les bâtons de combats non ?  
-Les bâtons ne coupent pas mon cher. Ironisa la brune avec un faux sourire.  
-Mais tu pourras t'en servir quand même.  
-Je vais me faire tuer… lâcha la gamine en cognant dans un miroir déjà brisé d'un coup de poing. »

Elle grimaça légèrement, et entra dans les vestiaires. Elle s'assit sur un banc, et ne se douta pas une seconde que le rouquin avait laissé son maître pour venir près d'elle. Il s'assit à côté de la jeune fille, un bandage à la main. Il lui prit la sienne sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot, et l'entoura soigneusement avec le bandage. Akuma fixait son visage, il était doux et dur à la fois, gardant le silence. Elle finit par le remercier doucement, avant de se lever et de commencer à se préparer pour le combat. Il était déjà tard, et son combat s'avérait être long et fatiguant. Elle retira son sweat shirt, se retrouvant en débardeur, dos au jeune homme. Celui-ci se leva, et s'approcha d'elle, elle le regarda dans le miroir, qui était en face d'elle. Et ferma les yeux en sentant son souffle chaud dans son cou. Elle sursauta légèrement en sentant ses mains se poser sur ses hanches, et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle rouvrit doucement les yeux, et se mordit la lèvre. La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, et eut du mal à dire.

« Je dois me préparer…  
-Tu as encore le temps Tenshi… susurra le rouquin à son oreille.  
-On fêtera ma victoire après…  
-Après tu voudras dormir… souleva le rouquin. »

La gamine sourit, et embrassa sa joue, avant de murmurer.

« On fêtera ma victoire tous les deux… Juste nous deux…»

Elle sourit un peu plus, et sortie après s'être changée pour le combat, enfilant une veste noire. Laissant le jeune rouquin dans les vestiaires, perdu dans ses pensées. Akuma décida de passer par le bureau de son mentor, et y entra après l'avoir entendu dire qu'elle pouvait rentrer. Elle ne s'approcha pas de son bureau, à la surprise du brun, qui croisa les bras. Il lâcha presque aussitôt.

« Tu vas te battre contre Yoshimitsu et Kunimitsu. Mais détends-toi, tu es qualifiée d'office. La rassura-t-il.  
-Pourquoi ce revirement ? Je connaissais les faiblesses des Law.  
-Tu les connaissais peut-être, mais avec les techniques de taekwondo que tu as apprises, ils vont avoir du mal à te toucher. Confia Kazuya.  
-Ils ont des lames. Je n'ai RIEN. Lâcha Akuma ave un sourire forcé.  
-Tu vas gagner. Ais confiance en toi.  
-C'est facile à dire Kazuya… pesta la brune en se retournant, prête à y aller.  
-Le toit.  
-Quoi ?  
-Le combat a lieu sur le toit. Avoua le quadragénaire, en restant assis derrière son bureau. »

Akuma soupira et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur pour monter. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur son combat. Ses deux adversaires étaient déjà présents. Même s'ils ne s'entendaient pas, ils avaient l'air bien décidé à battre la jeune fille. Akuma enleva sa veste, se libérant d'un léger poids. Le brun donna le coup d'envoie au combat, alors que Yoshimitsu et Kunimitsu se mettaient en garde devant la jeune fille.  
Ils se saluèrent, et le combat commença. Le Ninja Manji joua avec son épée, et donna plusieurs coups dans le vide, la brune bougeant rapidement pour les éviter. Elle finit par attaquer, infligeant une multitude de coups de pieds, après avoir examiné ses faiblesses. Ses jambes. Le chef du clan avait du mal à esquiver les coups de la gamine, et finit par se retirer rapidement, laissant la place à la jeune femme du même clan. Le visage camouflé par un masque de renard blanc. Elle était armée d'une petite dague, et son agilité posait problème à Akuma. Qui essayait de bloquer ses coups, utilisant le karaté style Mishima contre elle. Elle finit par réussir à la désarmer, au moment où la femme lui colla son poing dans la joue. Donnant un coup de dague en même temps. Akuma retourna son arme contre elle, alors que Kunimitsu faisait tout pour reprendre le contrôle du combat. La gamine n'arrivait pas à trouver ses faiblesses, et finit par attaquer le plus fort possible. La femme au visage de renard se retira, et son ancien maître revint à sa place. Il donna un coup d'épée dans le bras gauche d'Akuma, qui laissa un gémissement de douleur s'échapper de ses lèvres. Les faibles lumières du toit n'arrangeaient rien, elle ne voyait presque rien. Il n'y avait que très peu de visibilité, et la jeune fille dû se forcer à voir quand Yoshimitsu sembla se volatiliser. Pourtant, il était toujours là. L'observant du coin de l'œil. Elle se retourna brusquement, et cogna, semble-t-il, dans le vide. Sauf qu'elle toucha le Manji en plein ventre. Il réapparut, et prit son pied après avoir laissé tomber son épée. Akuma fit un salto arrière, envoyant son pied libre dans son menton. Le mettant K.O sur le coup. Elle retomba quelques mètres plus loin.  
Kazuya la déclara vainqueur, et Yoshimitsu et Kunimitsu furent quand même qualifiés pour la suite du tournoi, par l'intermédiaire d'un intercom. La gamine baissa les yeux sur le Ninja, qui commençait à se lever, et l'y aida. Il la remercia avant de partir. Alors qu'elle souffla, et remit sa veste pour se garder au chaud. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'ascenseur pour redescendre, et partie vers sa chambre. Elle eut un large sourire en voyant Hwoarang. Il était adossé contre le mur à côté de sa porte de chambre, se massant la nuque. Trempé de sueur. Comme elle. Elle s'avança silencieusement vers lui.

« Beau combat… avoua le rouquin en le regardant dans les yeux.  
-Merci. Fit-elle en rougissant légèrement.  
-Tu as réussit à les battre finalement tu vois. Chuchota-t-il doucement à son oreille.  
-Tu as réussit à les battre aussi… répondit Akuma de la même façon.  
-Baek en a fait plus que moi, il me les a laissés quand ils ont commencé à se fatiguer.  
-Tu rentres… ? Demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.  
-Pourquoi pas… »

Hwoarang entra après elle, une fois qu'elle ait ouvert la porte de sa chambre. Elle retira de nouveau sa veste et la jeta sur le lit. Avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain à côté de sa chambre. Elle regarda le jeune rouquin avant de fermer doucement la porte, et avoir prit ce dont elle avait besoin pour dormir après. Elle rouvrit doucement la porte, et passa son visage dans l'embrasure avec un petit sourire.

« Vas prendre une douche, et reviens après… »

Hwoarang sourit, et obéit, alors que la jeune fille entra dans la douche. Elle commença à faire couler l'eau sur sa blanche peau, et ferma les yeux. Passant son doux visage sous l'eau chaude. Elle chercha a effacé toute trace de combat, et sortie de la douche. Elle s'entoura d'une serviette blanche, se sécha rapidement les cheveux avec une autre serviette. Les gardant tout de même un peu mouillé. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer. Elle enfila rapidement son jogging et un petit haut tout simple. Elle resta cependant dans la salle de bain, et sorti une bandelette de bandage pour son bras. L'entrée de la pièce s'ouvrit doucement, et un jeune rouquin fit son apparition. Voyant la jeune fille galérait avec son bandage, il décida de l'aider. S'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Tu as l'air doué…  
-Je suis gauchère… pas droitière. Protesta la gamine, en lui lançant un regard qui se voulait froid.  
-Ce n'est pas une excuse ! Rigola-t-il, en lui faisant le bandage. Voilà, c'est réglé. Laisses-moi soigner ça aussi...  
-Comme tu veux… »

Elle rougit légèrement à sa proposition. Il s'occupa ainsi de sa blessure à sa joue, même si elle ne saignait pas énormément, il préférait ne pas la laisser comme ça. Elle le laissa faire, et quand il eut finit, il posa sa main sur sa joue. Tenshi nicha sa joue dans sa main, plongeant son regard de le sien. Elle se leva soudainement, prenant sa main dans la sienne, les joues toujours aussi rouges. Il se leva à son tour, et la suivit. Elle finit par se retourner vers lui, et le fixa sans aucune retenue. Elle se rapprocha lentement de lui, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Arrachant au jeune homme un léger et doux sourire. Il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches pour la rapprocher de lui, et intensifia leur baiser en faufilant sa langue dans sa bouche. La gamine entoura son cou de ses bras, collant sa poitrine contre son torse. Alors qu'il remontait une main dans son dos, en le caressant tendrement. Akuma le débarrassa brusquement de son tee-shirt, au grand plaisir du rouquin, et traça ses abdos du bout de l'index, sans quitter ses chaudes lèvres. Ils jouèrent ensemble, avec la langue de l'autre, et Hwoarang glissa ses mains sur les cuisses de la jeune fille, avant de les empoigner pour l'élever du sol. Obligeant la brune à entourer sa taille de ses jambes. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'empourprer face à cette position, lorsqu'elle sentit le membre du jeune homme, à travers son pantalon. Elle lui mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure, joueuse. Le maître en taekwondo lâcha un petit grognement de délice et l'emmena sur son lit, et l'allongea doucement, caressant sa joue blessée. Il finit par embrasser et lécher tendrement sa blessure, entraînant un petit rire à la jeune fille. Il releva la tête, après avoir embrassé son cou, et frotta son nez au sien. Et Tenshi inversa leur position, elle se retrouva assise à califourchon sur lui. Le regardant en se mordant la lèvre. Un silence s'installa entre eux, au moment où elle posa sa tête sur son torse, écoutant les battements réguliers de son cœur. Hwoarang caressa ses cheveux, et sa nuque, avant de briser ce silence, en murmurant.

« Tu devrais dormir mai cheonsa…  
-Je ne suis pas fatiguée… chuchota-t-elle à son tour, en fermant les yeux.  
-Ah ouais… alors pourquoi tu restes là sans… »

Il s'arrêta en l'entendant ronronner dans son cou, il eut un petit rire. Et la glissa sous les draps avec lui. Le jeune homme caressa encore un moment sa nuque et ses cheveux avant de s'endormir à son tour. La serrant un peu plus contre lui.


End file.
